


Lost and Found失而复得

by Annnnnnatar



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnnnatar/pseuds/Annnnnnatar
Summary: 美女与野兽童话梗女装牛哥×兽化天 称号无实意的he





	Lost and Found失而复得

  他们相遇在初春的森林里。

 

  阳光，晨雾，鲜奶酪  
  露珠，青草，红莓果

 

  Yuzuru有一条裙子。这没什么稀奇的，这个国家的许多男孩都有裙子。

 

  Yuzuru穿上那条裙子。

 

  四年前，老国王最小的儿子被杀害，刺客却没能被逮捕。有民众因为贪图刺客给的高额报酬包庇并帮助他们逃走了。老王悲痛欲绝，一度精神恍惚。等他清醒过来，这位从前和平仁慈的国王第一时间下令要杀死全国与小王子同龄的男孩。

 

  所幸王后是清醒有怜悯的，大王子是敏慧机巧的，他们阻止了国王颁布这个残忍而愚蠢的法令，而改成在小王子忌日这天，所有与小王子同龄的男孩要穿上裙子。

 

  小王子成为那天唯一的男孩。

 

  这条律令蠢兮兮的，但在四年前是救命的律令，没有人异议。两年前老王病逝，大王子继位，这条律令作废。一周内裁缝铺回收了无数条裙子，许多男孩理所应当地丢弃了它。

 

  也理所应当地忘记了，有一个同龄男孩在那天被杀害，以及他们为什么要唱丧歌，穿着那条会被妹妹嘲笑的蠢裙子。

  

  Yuzuru家在森林边缘，离国家里最大最深的森林最近。

 

  森林一头的边缘是王国的雪山。雪山上的雪终年不化，雪山下的冰湖终年不解。

 

  湖水原来只在冬季冻结。四年前冬天，有外邦异客在宫殿内进行法术表演，第二日全国下了罕见的大雪，大雪之后，冰湖再没解冻过。

 

  冰湖上只住了一位老猎人。猎人很老，脾气古怪，他只卖鱼。鱼很便宜而且新鲜，活鱼，熏鱼，鱼干，鱼子酱。

 

  他只卖鱼。

 

  古怪在他只卖鱼给女性。村妇，小姑娘，花甲老奶奶，不过你要是穿裙子的男孩，他睁一只眼闭一只眼也会放你过去。

 

  猎人永远戴着一顶厚狗皮帽，坐在卖鱼的小屋旁打盹。客人挑拣完鲜鱼，把铜币扔进门口的小篮子里，这时候猎人闭着眼只问候一句：“能帮我去东湖看看吗？”然后再也不吭声了。

 

  不会有人去东湖的，来买鱼的都是姑娘。东湖的南端连着深林，深林连着雪山。深林里有不知是什么的野兽。曾经有一队猎人带着充足的火药猎枪进去过，再也没回来。东湖的冰层最厚，那儿也不能打鱼，没什么好去的。猎人为什么这样问没人知道，反正没人会去东湖。

 

  鱼篮子很沉，yuzuru把篮子放在路上休息一下，最上面的一条银鱼用眼睛瞪着他。  
 

 

  这条鱼有五彩的尾巴，春日照耀下折射着不同色阶的光。最后被放在平底煎锅里它还是会变成灰焦色，不过yuzuru没想这么多，占有美好的东西是一种本能，yuzuru只是把它放进篮子里。

 

  “你应该放了我。”这条鱼说，它还是瞪着yuzuru。

 

  在确定四周没有其他人在说话，只有他自己和他的鱼后，yuzuru挑眉问：“那我能得到什么？”

 

  “一个秘密。”

 

  “我要秘密做什么？”yuzuru笑。

 

  “这是一个有不同价值的秘密。”这鱼好像有点缺水，它说话喘气，“在国王处可以得到金币，女巫那儿能换到法力。秘密在你手上越久会越有价值，如果抓住它到最后一刻，你能得到爱。”

 

  yuzuru没吭声。

 

  那条鱼接着说：“现在去东湖，从湖岸上最大的石头开始，沿岸朝南走七十步就能看到那个秘密。去晚了就没有了。”

 

  yuzuru耸耸肩，把鱼篮藏起来。用裙摆兜住那条银鱼撒腿就往东湖跑。

 

  冰碴子枯枝和乌鸦，高大的松木仿佛都被冻掉了颜色，越靠近深林越人迹罕至，但yuzuru并不害怕。秘密通常是些不可告人的丑事，能拿来换钱的那种很多时候都危险。

 

  不过yuzuru没有选择。shoma需要钱治肺病，不然他挨不过最后一场春寒。

 

  于是这就是yuzuru在东湖看到的全部了：一头小熊在滑冰。

 

  在滑冰。

  

 

  是一头未成年的小熊，站起来也就跟yuzuru一样高。他的皮毛是棕金色，像不知名的贵金属，像被打磨过的红铜一样有美丽的光泽。它踩在两片树皮上，（天知道树片为什么能固定住）一前一后缓慢地在冰湖上滑来滑去，两只手缩在胸前，它的脖子上有一圈白色的毛。

 

  “平衡真好。”yuzuru内心感叹。

 

  小熊往森林走，银鱼催促yuzuru跟上。它让yuzuru把自己放进岸边一个明显是暴力凿开的冰洞，提醒他熊都爱吃甜的，如果它攻击yuzuru，就把兜里的蜜糖给它。

 

  yuzuru摸摸口袋里的糖，那是来给shoma吃药用的。

 

  这就是秘密？yuzuru心想，国王缺少一头会滑冰的熊？谁能见到国王呢？我不如告诉马戏团团长，他也许会给我那套孩子们都喜欢的提线木偶戏组合。

 

  他跟着小熊往深林走，小熊像人一样用双腿步行，而且很快。yuzuru想，也许马戏团已经训练了会滑冰的熊，滑冰看上去对它那种熊来说那么容易。既然那条鱼那么说了，我应该告诉国王的。国王来小镇的教堂里做过弥撒，他那时候还是王子。我朝他行礼，他向我微笑，我看见他的拇指上有很大的红宝石戒指。他不一定要记得我，我只用向他说万福，然后告诉他他的国度里有一只会溜冰的熊，也许应该肃清女巫了。那时候我也许会是近侍大臣，俸禄不用多，七块银币够shoma从教会救济所里搬出来，买那种清凉的咳嗽药水，给他治好病……

 

  yuzuru攥着那块蜜糖微笑，他打的主意太多，Asada也这么说过他，他经常微笑，他微笑的时候就在打主意。通常他的主意打得很远，能到明年冬季如何卖掉今年剩下的成衣，Brian师傅很多时候请他不要想太久，因为他想事情的时候会停止踩缝纫机，而窗口的姑娘会按摇铃。很多时候他的衣服设计得非常好，姑娘们都愿意花一个早晨等他，但她们还要回家喂那些牛，羊和鸡鸭，而且早晨的鲜奶酪很快就会买完，从服装店到牛奶铺子很远，她们提着裙子跑也来不及。

 

  yuzuru在打主意的时候，那头小熊猛然回身冲上来，把他压进有点硬的雪地里。

 

  “你在这里做什么？”这头熊会说人话，他的黑色小圆鼻子就顶在yuzuru眼前。这是一头很绅士的熊，他没有用鼻子在yuzuru身上嗅来嗅去。事实上他全身也没有畜生臭味，离得很近的时候，yuzuru闻到他身上蜂蜜的香气。近距离看他的皮毛末端泛着太阳一样的美丽金光，像哪位勇猛的狩猎战神的坐骑。

 

  yuzuru把攥紧的蜜糖递给他。这头小熊愣了愣，自己站起来又把yuzuru拉起来。

 

  他甚至会微笑，这头熊！“哈，父亲叫你来的！”他说。yuzuru看到他眼里闪着兴奋的光，而他笑起来可爱极了，虽然会露出一颗熊牙齿，但一点不吓人。

 

  “抱歉，我以为你是什么带着火枪的没事干猎人哈哈。这儿挺冷的，你想喝杯茶吗？”

 

  yuzuru朝他身后望去，那儿好像有圈篱笆，有个木门，还有个山洞。


End file.
